


upon your candy coated lines

by SachiMalff



Category: Thai Actor RPF, ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV), ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, cheesy pickup lines, offgun - Freeform, sidepair taynew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SachiMalff/pseuds/SachiMalff
Summary: let's just say that gun has had enough of off's cheesy pick-up lines.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	upon your candy coated lines

"So cuuuuute."

Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn shifts his attention from the television in front of him to Gun Atthaphan, his boyfriend, in his left. "What?"

"Him," he points at the male character acting in a television show they're currently watching. "He's so cute."

Off scoffs, scrutinizing the said character closely. "What's so good about him? He's just average."

Off glances at Gun and he sees the latter blushes while his gaze still focuses on the television. "He's so sweet, his pick-up lines are the best. I love someone witty like him."

Off, judging the character Gun loves so much in silence, munches his snack with a tint of annoyance.

* * *

Today is Saturday, and Saturdays are always 'we-are-going-to-go-get-some-snacks-and-ice-creams-for-a-Netflix-marathon' for Off and Gun so here they are, completely ready to leave their shared apartment.

"Ready to go?" Gun asks when he turns around to see Off is just grabbing his car key.

Off nods then walks towards Gun who's standing in front of the front door already, but once he's one step away from the younger one he mutters, "wait for a second."

Gun makes a confused look when he sees his boyfriend kneels in front of him and grabs his shoelaces.

"Let me tie your shoes. I don't want you to fall for anyone else."

Gun looks at Off as if he has two heads and asks, "Are you alright? Are you having a fever again?"

Off, upon hearing the worried questions, smiles in return. "Nope. Let's go now, babe. Saturday night is waiting."

They leave the building and go straight to the basement car walking side by side entwining their fingers while talking nonstop about basically anything like making silly comments on how they would buy new cars and paint them with peculiar colors like purple or bright neon. When they arrive at the basement Gunlets go of Off's hand and and says, "I'll drive."

Once they find Off's car, the Adulkittiporn guy lets go of Gun's hand then wraps his arm around him and plants a soft kiss in his lips. Gun giggles because of the sudden affection. "You're so clingy today."

"I'll do it for the rest of my life if you may."

Gun, rolling his eyes, gets on the driver seat and Off follows after, taking the passenger seat.

"Hey, do you have your license?" Off asks once they're inside the car.

"Yes, I—"

"Good, because if not, you'll get arrested later for driving me crazy."

Gun widens his eyes with a pink tint in his face. "What's wrong with you today?"

"Haha I don't know! Ask my heart, it's been beating funny whenever I see you."

Gun mutters under his breath, something Off can't hear, and then starts the engine and drives off.

They're three minutes driving when their car stops in a red light.

"Should we invite P'Tay and P'New to come over?" Gun asks his boyfriend, wondering if they should do a marathon with these two.

Off looks at Gun and smiles. "Sure, if you want to. Let's call them later asking if they have time."

Gun nods, but then he senses that he's being watched and when he turns to his side, he sees Off's been looking at him... like... inspecting him.

"What?" Gun asks.

Off shakes his head. "I wonder if you have a map?"

Gun, averting his gaze to Off, furrows his eyebrows. "Why do we need a map just for going to a mall?"

"I just don't want to get lost like I always get lost in your eyes."

"Oh my God..."

Gun drives instantly once the light turns green, ignoring the smile of victory in Off's eyes upon making him blush.

Ten minutes later, they arrive at the nearest mall and they quickly parks their car and get off, walking towards the mall, hand in hand.

In one of the restaurants, Gun catches a glimpse of a toddler, probably the same age as Nirin, and he points at her, nudging Off's shirt for his attention. He leans closer to Off's ear and says, "It's Nirin whenever she's with you."

Off's gaze lands in the said girl sitting in a chair inside the restaurants. She looks so pissed off, refusing to eat her food her (presumably) dad gives her to, and in a second she throws a tantrum and throws her doll off across the table. Off laughs at that. "Nirin will probably just stab my eyes with the fork."

Gun laughs uncontrollably upon hearing that hyperbole. He closes his eyes and displays the biggest smile everyone could see while his nose wrinkles cutely. He then stops laughing when Off suddenly shrieks.

"What??? What's wrong???" Gun asks when he sees Off closing his mouth with a startled look.

"No, but please don't do that! I feel like my lungs are screaming for oxygen every time I see you laugh cutely like that! With those wrinkled nose! And biggest, prettiest smile!"

"What. The. Fuck."

* * *

Once they're inside the mall, they unfortunately need to walk through an area which is still being renovated and the light is dimmed. Gun walks closer and he hugs Off, afraid of the lack of light around them.

"Gun...."

"Hm?"

"Can I take a picture of you?"

Gun looks at his boyfriend funnily. "Like... right now?"

Off nods.

"Why? There's literally no light here though?"

Off shrugs his shoulder, walking closely beside Gun whose arms still wrap his body. "I just want to tell my friends that even if they're in the dark place, there is still an angel existing."

"Are you fucking kidding me."

Off laughs when Gun lets go of his hug and walks faster, leaving him behind.

* * *

When they finally arrive at second floor of the mall the mall, Off quickly grabs a shopping trolley for them as Gun walks in front of him while chimming his favorite song in a good mood. Off fastens his step so he can match his boyfriend's pace and Gun smiles at him before he holds Off's left arm. The mall is full of people, and both of them are well aware that many would notice them as they're kinda famous since they've been working in the entertainment industry for quite long time, especially Gun. So when some people call their names with shocked expression, they just respond them with smiles plastered on their handsome faces. Some people take their phones off and begin to film them, and the couple just let them be.

They're so used to people filming them whenever they're out in the public like that. Their fame, along with the fact that they're both dating and have a huge fandom for them as a couple, requires them to get accustomed to being the center of attention wherever they go. It's not like they mind, anyway. It's kinda nice having so many people supporting their relationship and their careers, even though sometimes they want a little privacy too. Yet they still smile at them, knowing they will leave them alone after some minutes of filming them.

Once they step a foot into the food stores, people leave them alone and the crowd dies down. Gun lets a long sigh and whispers to Off, "can I buy some pringles?"

Off smiles at the younger one whose hand is still clung onto his arm. "Of course. Let's grab some and the usual snacks."

"Ice cream?"

"Pick any flavor you want and get the vanilla one for me."

"Aye aye, capt!"

Off laughs at Gun's cheerfulness, amused at how he can be so happy over little thing. Gun is always like that, he values simple things when they're together. Sure, everytime they have a chance they will go to a vacation somewhere nice but having a television marathon is enough. They don't have luxury named free time more often, so they value it whenever they can spend time together.

Off tails after Gun when the latter walks towards a food rack before he picks some pringles and throws it into Off's trolley. "Can I buy eight pringles since P'Tay and P'New will probably join us?"

Off cries internally, but upon seeing Gun's pleading eyes he cannot even say a word against it. "Grab as much as you want."

Fuck his wallet, right? What Gun wants, he gets.

Off walks into another direction to grab his favorite snacks, and when he comes back to where Gun stands, he sees his boyfriend flashing a smile to a lady (probably in her early thirty) who then does the same to Gun. When Off walks closer to them, though, he hears the lady asks, "aren't you the Gun Atthaphan? The actor who plays Punn in The Gifted series?"

Gun's smile becomes softer, and right before he's about to answer that, Off cuts him off and says, "You must have mistaken. He's not an actor but a magician, actually."

"A what?" The lady's eyes widen as if she doesn't believe that her guess is wrong. She's one hundred percent sure that she has seen this tiny guy in the television! There is no way he's a... magician!

Off nods while smiling from ear to ear and then reaches Gun's figure into his embrace. "Yep, a magician. Because every time I look at him, everyone disappears! That's what a magician does, right? Right? Now, now, if you'll excuse us?"

While pushing his trolley, Off brings Gun away from the lady, leaving her in a complete confusion.

"What the hell was that???"

Off rolls his eyes, unable to look at Gun in the eyes. His left arm still holds Gun's figure while the other one pushes the trolley full of their snacks. "I don't like the way she looks at you."

Gun scoffs in disbelief. "You're a madman."

"Yeah, but at least I'm _your madman._ " Off smirks, and Gun just tries his hardest to hide his blush in silence.

Once they're done with their shopping agenda—in which Gun also bought some new clothes for both of them—they immediately leave the mall. Once they are outside walking towards the parking lot, Gun looks up and his smile drops in an instant when he sees the sky turns grey.

"Papii, look."

"Huh?"

"The sky is getting dark."

Off's gaze follows Gun's attention where the sky becomes darker. When his eyes meet Gun's sad ones, he then squints his eyes and mutters, "ha! I've told you before not to do that!"

Gun's eyes widen upon looking at Off who now points his index finger towards him.

"W-what? What am I doing???"

Off makes an angry face. "You're being too adorable! You absolutely cannot do that! See? Even the sun is jealous of you! What an evil human bei—OUCH! Gun! Don't pinch my tummy!"

Gun walks away, leaving Off behind with his endless rambling on how much his pinch hurts.

It's not long after they walk towards their car when both of them see a poster that says _"Idolo, your happiness in clothes"_ in which Off makes a comment, "Gun? I thought happiness starts with H?"

"Oh my God, not again." Gun mutters under his breath, and luckily Off cannot hear that.

"...but why does mine start with U?"

"Kill me already," Gun cries internally, ignoring his boyfriend who now smiles in triumph.

* * *

It's raining when they finally reach their apartment, and while Off is unpacking their shopping items in the kitchen counter, Gun's already sitting comfortably on their sofa while playing with his phone. Gun shouts "I am gonna call P'Tay and P'New to ask them to come over" so Off could hear, in which his boyfriend responds to with an okay.  
Fortunately, Tay and New both are free and agree to come over so they could watch some movies together, something that Gun loves the most. He loves Tay and New so much, and once in a while he wants to have a private time with them too.

When the clock shows that it's eight already, Gun and Off have already made themselves comfortable on the sofa, with a chocolate Häagen-Dazs in Gun's lap and a thick blanket hugging their bodies. The rain has stopped for a while, and Tay has sent them a text saying that they're on their way.

It's when Off is busy looking for a good series to watch when Gun remembers that he wants to ask him a question.

"Papii."

"Hmm?"

"Why are you talking funnily today?"

Off turns his head to look at his beloved, and when Gun makes an innocent face, Off quickly asks, "what do you mean talking funnily?"

Gun shrugs his shoulder while scooping his ice cream. "You know... saying those pick-up lines."

Off smiles after hearing that, and he proceeds on choosing what series to watch.

"You said you love someone who is witty and has a good pick-up lines, so I thought I better show you what I have."

"When did I—OH!!!" Gun's eyes widen twice the normal size when he remembers what Off is talking about, and one second later, he bursts out laughing he chokes on his ice cream.

Off hurriedly comes closer and pats Gun in his back, scolding him for laughing so hard but the younger doesn't listen. He continues laughing until he's tearing up, in which Off sends him a death glare.

"You're so unbelievable, oh my god!"

Off blushes upon receiving a pinch in his cheek. "You said that yourse—"

Off's words is cut short because suddenly, Gun brings his lips to meet Off's in a chaste kiss, no tongue included. The Atthaphan boy is giggling between their kisses, and Off's heart is about to explode.

Gun's magic never stops to work on him.

"You know I love you even without those cheesy pick-up lines, right?"

"N-no." Off stutters because in front of him, Gun flashes one of his sweetest smiles that no one have ever seen. No one but Off.

Gun laughs after saying _now you know_ but Off couldn't even have a chance to say another thing because one second later, his boyfriend brings him to another sweet kiss before—

"Hey guys! Are we la—"

Gun is the first one who breaks the kiss, and he suddenly stands up, flashing an innocent smile to his new guests. "Welcome, guys!" he says.

"That's so fucking gross!" New shouts while hiding himself behind his boyfriend's figure.

Tay snickers and then says, "did you invite us just to watch you guys making out???"

"We're not making out, duh!"

Tay's eyes widen in disbelief after hearing Gun's words. "Then what was that we're just witnessing???"

"It's just a preparation," Off winks in his seat, making both Tay and New gags in unison and Gun laughs devilishly.

**[fin]**

**Author's Note:**

> i'm suck at cheesy pick-up lines so i got them mostly from the internet hfdjfjga i'm so sorry if it's too corny but cheesy!off is the best. thank you for reading this cringey story till the end T.T


End file.
